This invention relates to hardware for attaching rigging to sailing vessels and other vessels and more particularly to devices that are used to affix the rigging or other items to a sailing vessel deck or other attachment points. While the embodiments shown and described herein can be used on vessels, ships, boats and other water crafts, it should be understood that these devices can be used anywhere that rope, lines or cable are used.
Sailing vessels and other vessels have hardware such as masts and other items attached to the deck of the vessel for running and attaching the sails and generally making the vessel move in the water under the power of the wind or via mechanical means. This hardware was in the past affixed with ropes to various attachment points on the deck. As the materials and engineering have evolved, the ropes and attachments have changed generally to stainless steel cable and stainless steel hardware which is more or less considered to be the standard for a majority of the sailing world.
Applicant's have made an addition to the rigging and hardware art that can be used to affix a mast and other items on a vessel by using a synthetic line material and attachment hardware that is specifically designed to be used with this synthetic line. The hardware can also be manufactured from titanium or aluminum which significantly reduces the weight of the hardware as compared to standard hardware which is generally made from stainless steel. In addition, the synthetic line is also lighter than comparable strength stainless steel line, so additional weight savings can be achieved from both the synthetic lines and the new hardware disclosed.
Applicant's lines are attached to hardware. The hardware is then attached to a fixed location with lashing line. The hardware could be fastened to a fixed location on each end but if the line were to stretch there is no way to tighten the line. Background art uses complicated and heavy turn buckles to tighten lines with fixed ends, where the turnbuckle is located between the fitting near the deck for example and the deck mounting. While these devices are convenient they are heavy. Applicant attaches the fixed ends of line to hardware and lashing line is then run between the hardware at the end of the line and the hardware mounted to the fixed location. This lashing line can then be loosened or tightened by tying the lashing line to itself or securing the lashing line with a cleat or cam system.
Applicant's hardware is also designed for specific diameter and specific type of synthetic lines. Synthetic line is similar to, but generally has better properties as compared to the background art. This synthetic line is optimized with various attachment methods and applicant has developed hardware that is optimized for the user's choice of synthetic line diameter and type of line.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for new rigging hardware designed specifically for synthetic lines that offers the user the same or increased strength with reduced weight as compared to the existing rigging and lines.
These embodiments, along with various features of novelty which characterize these embodiments, are pointed out with particularity herein. For a better understanding of these embodiments, the operating advantages and the specific advantages attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment.